


[Podfic] World Ain't Ready

by fulldaysdrive



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: Over 20 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulldaysdrive/pseuds/fulldaysdrive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU. Grantaire the disaffected stoner is pulled into a cause bigger than himself. Or: in which there are pretend boyfriends for great justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Front Page

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [World Ain't Ready](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306315) by [idiopathicsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiopathicsmile/pseuds/idiopathicsmile). 



> Many thanks to [idiopathicsmile](http://archiveofourown.org/users/idiopathicsmile/)! Since I'd happened upon it, this story has consuuuumed me. Recording was inevitable.

  
**Download links:**

[zipped mp3s           (Chapters     1-5)](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/world_aint_ready/worldaintready_mp3_pt1.zip)   |  261 MB  |  Running Time: 06:20:57  
[zipped mp3s           (Chapters   6-10)](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/world_aint_ready/worldaintready_mp3_pt2.zip)   |  263 MB  |  Running Time: 06:24:50  
[zipped mp3s           (Chapters 11-14)](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/world_aint_ready/worldaintready_mp3_pt3.zip)   |  217 MB  |  Running Time: 05:16:40  
[zipped mp3s           (Chapters 15-16)](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/world_aint_ready/worldaintready_mp3_pt4.zip)   |  200 MB  |  Running Time:                 
                                                                                      _with music_ : 03:07:06  
                                                                                    _without music_ : 03:05:37    

 [podbook                 (Chapters       1-5)](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/world_aint_ready/worldaintready-pt1.m4b) |  257 MB  |  Running Time: 06:20:34   
 [podbook      ](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/world_aint_ready/worldaintready-pt2.m4b)[           (Chapters     6-10)](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/world_aint_ready/worldaintready-pt2.m4b) |  260 MB  |  Running Time: 06:24:24   
 [podbook                 (Chapters   11-14)](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/world_aint_ready/worldaintready-pt3.m4b) |  216 MB  |  Running Time: 05:16:20   
 [podbook (Chapters 15-16,    w/music)](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/world_aint_ready/worldaintready-pt4.m4b) |  133 MB  |  Running Time: 03:07:11   
 [podbook (Chapters 15-16, w/o music)](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/world_aint_ready/worldaintready-pt4-nomusic.m4b) |  132 MB  |  Running Time: 03:05:32   
  
Streaming and individual mp3s available on each chapter's respective page

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The downloads on this page will be updated as each chapter is released. While everything can be found here, each chapter will also have its own page for streaming/update notifications purposes.
> 
> Much love to my beta-listener and cheerleaders, [AtypicalOwl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AtypicalOwl/pseuds/AtypicalOwl), [prospectkiss](http://archiveofourown.org/users/prospectkiss/pseuds/prospectkiss), [dracoxlovesxharry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoxlovesxharry), and May. Your enthusiasm for this project keeps me motivated like you wouldn't believe. :D


	2. Chapter One

  
**Chapter One**  


**Download:**  
[mp3](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/world_aint_ready/worldaintready_01.mp3) | 44.0 MB | Running Time: 01:02:15  
  
The podbook  & zip files containing all mp3s are available on the [front page](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2741591/chapters/6144995)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides from actual Spanish speakers*


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Content warning:** This chapter contains a scene with bullying, and a mention of a homophobic slur.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos and subscriptions! I'm used to playing around in comparatively smaller fandoms, so I'm very amazed/thrilled(/flaily) that my first podfic of a really (really really) popular story in a much larger fandom is getting such a nice reception so far!

  
**Chapter Two**  


**Download link:**  
[mp3](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/world_aint_ready/worldaintready_02.mp3) | 41.6 MB | Running Time: 00:58:54  
  
The podbook  & zip files containing all mp3s are available on the [front page](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2741591/chapters/6144995).


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly: After some waffling, I've decided to change the way I pronounce Musichetta's name, and it now has a k sound. Apologies if anyone finds this jarring! Previous recordings have already been edited to reflect this change.
> 
> Secondly: I am truly amazed and humbled at the reception this podfic has gotten. I've been moved to tears by the exceedingly nice things people have said to me, both here and on [my tumblr](http://nyquildriver.tumblr.com). All of you are amazing, and thank you so much for listening. You make all this effort completely worth it. ♥
> 
> Thirdly: Thanks for patiently waiting for this installment. The dialogue was really challenging, and it was slow going because I wanted to get it right. I hope you find it worth the wait!

  
**Chapter Three**  


**Download link:**  
[mp3](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/world_aint_ready/worldaintready_03.mp3) | 62 MB | Running Time: 01:30:01  
  
The podbook  & zip files containing all mp3s are available on the [front page](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2741591/chapters/6144995).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth and lastly: Can this sweater be real? Because _I wants it, oh yes I doooooo_.


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Content warning:** This chapter contains a scene with attempted bullying, and a couple of homophobic slurs.
> 
> This is the most gloriously awkward thing I have ever recorded. :D

  
**Chapter Four**  


**Download link:**  
[mp3](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/world_aint_ready/worldaintready_04.mp3) | 55.2 MB | Running Time: 01:20:06  
  
The podbook  & zip files containing all mp3s are available on the [front page](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2741591/chapters/6144995).


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Content warning** : This chapter contains a couple of casual usages of an ableist slur, as well as mentions of racial slurs and violence.
> 
> Apologies and many thanks for your patience for the long wait! The last scene of this chapter is one of my favorites in the entire story, and I wanted to make sure it came out right. (...ahahahaha, pun actually not intended, but good job, self, good job.)

  
**Chapter Five**  


**Download link:**  
[mp3](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/world_aint_ready/worldaintready_05.mp3) | 62 MB | Running Time: 01:29:45  
  
The podbook  & zip files containing all mp3s are available on the [front page](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2741591/chapters/6144995).


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter in the story, done! I feel like I can do anything now. :D I estimated about two hours, but it ended up being an hour and forty-five minutes which... is still a lot!
> 
> The next few chapters are shorter, so hopefully it will not take a month to get each of those out. Thanks ever so much for your patience, wonderful listeners. I treasure all of you and your lovely comments and subscriptions! ♥

  
**Chapter Six**  


**Download link:**  
[mp3](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/world_aint_ready/worldaintready_06.mp3) | 72.4 MB | Running Time: 01:45:23  
  
The podbook  & zip files containing all mp3s are available on the [front page](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2741591/chapters/6144995).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was already going to be a challenge, since humor is an area I feel I need to work on, but I'd forgotten there was _singing_ and to be honest, those 25 seconds gave me a lot more anxiety than the 35 minutes of bathroom shenanigans.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Content warning:** : Mentions of homophobic bullying, and a homophobic slur.
> 
> It has been quite a _month_. However, after some stubborn perseverance through serious voice-attacking allergies and a few dips in motivation, I finally bring you this chapter.
> 
> Usually covers are a bit of slapdash photoshop tomfoolery, but this time I wanted something _great_ , so I commissioned the amazing [AtypicalOwl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AtypicalOwl/), wonderful friend and beta-listener extraordinaire. As you can see, the result is incredibly beautiful. Check out the full-size version [here](http://beyondbrightness.tumblr.com/post/124232518310/nyquildriver-the-amazing-individual-who-is-doing) (you'll want to click on the image to see it bigger) and just feast your eyes on every gorgeous detail.

  
**Chapter Seven**  


**Download link:**  
[mp3](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/world_aint_ready/worldaintready_07.mp3) | 55.5 MB | Running Time: 01:19:38  
  
The podbook  & zip files containing all mp3s are available on the [front page](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2741591/chapters/6144995).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want a good visual for the rad eagle scene? [You're welcome.](http://nyquildriver.tumblr.com/post/123954414484/pictured-joly-and-bossuet-with-vice-principal) ;)


	9. Chapter Eight

  
**Chapter Eight**  


**Download link:**  
[mp3](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/world_aint_ready/worldaintready_08.mp3) | 36.8 MB | Running Time: 00:53:28  
  
The podbook  & zip files containing all mp3s are available on the [front page](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2741591/chapters/6144995).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joly is my absolute favorite character to voice. He is basically the best.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Content warning** : this chapter contains descriptions of what can be interpreted as a panic attack. Also, on-screen drug use. And general emotional distress. (Whose distress? Well. Grantaire's. Enjolras's. Yours. Mine.)
> 
> Many thanks to the lovely [AtypicalOwl](archiveofourown.org/users/AtypicalOwl/) for, well, everything, but especially with the cover art and helping me keep it from being _too_ nightmarishly soulless. (It's just nightmarishly soulless enough. ;D)

  
**Chapter Nine**  


**Download link:**  
[mp3](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/world_aint_ready/worldaintready_09.mp3) | 46 MB | Running Time: 01:06:32  
  
The podbook  & zip files containing all mp3s are available on the [front page](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2741591/chapters/6144995).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugs are offered to anyone who wants them! Also, *points to the next chapter button* because look double update because I didn't want to leave anyone hanging? I know I have a few listeners who are experiencing this story for the first time, and I remember the wait for the next chapter being _agonizing_ , and that was just two weeks! So yeah, a gift from me to you: waiting forever for this chapter, but getting the next immediately. :D Love you all! ♥


	11. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Important note: This is part of a double update! If you haven't heard Chapter Nine yet, please go back one chapter and listen to that first!**
> 
> **Content warning** : brief onscreen violence.

  
**Chapter Ten**  


**Download link:**  
[mp3](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/world_aint_ready/worldaintready_10.mp3) | 55 MB | Running Time: 01:19:51  
  
The podbook  & zip files containing all mp3s are available on the [front page](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2741591/chapters/6144995).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for waiting patiently, and I hope the double update was worth it! I meant to have this chapter finished much sooner, but then I had to move and yeah, that stole away a lot of recording/editing time. Also, I got a new mic and sort of learned how to use it in the process of recording this chapter. Yay! :D
> 
> Once again, thanks to the lovely [AtypicalOwl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AtypicalOwl/) for actually digging out your ancient phone for this cover. You are such a treasure. ♥


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another one of my favorite chapters. Five more to go!

  
**Chapter Eleven**  


**Download link:**  
[mp3](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/world_aint_ready/worldaintready_11.mp3) | 39 MB | Running Time: 00:56:30  
  
The podbook  & zip files containing all mp3s are available on the [front page](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2741591/chapters/6144995).


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a rough three months as well as a difficult chapter to put together, but here it is finally! Approximately five zillion characters have a speaking part in this one! I hope you enjoy, and thank you so much for sticking with me. ♥

  
**Chapter Twelve**  


**Download link:**  
[mp3](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/world_aint_ready/worldaintready_12.mp3) | 61 MB | Running Time: 01:28:46  
  
The podbook  & zip files containing all mp3s are available on the [front page](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2741591/chapters/6144995).


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, so many thanks to [AtypicalOwl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AtypicalOwl/), my intrepid beta-listener. Sorry for making you cry on public transit! ♥
> 
>  **Content warnings for this chapter** : general emotional distress. Yay!

  
**Chapter Thirteen**  


**Download link:**  
[mp3](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/world_aint_ready/worldaintready_13.mp3) | 54 MB | Running Time: 01:17:59  
  
The podbook  & zip files containing all mp3s are available on the [front page](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2741591/chapters/6144995).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, changed the cover for this chapter. I like this one much better.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Content warning** : brief mentions of child abuse.

  
**Chapter Fourteen**  


**Download link:**  
[mp3](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/world_aint_ready/worldaintready_14.mp3) | 64 MB | Running Time: 01:33:26  
  
The podbook  & zip files containing all mp3s are available on the [front page](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2741591/chapters/6144995).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE! This chapter really really really did not want to get made. However, through issues both technical and motivational, I powered through, and here we are finally. Thanks always for your patience, lovely listeners.
> 
> Special thanks to whychat as ever for being incredibly supportive, especially [AtypicalOwl](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/atypicalowl) who did their damndest to figure out why exactly that one audacity project kept trying to kill my laptop. (I was not kidding about the technical issues.)
> 
> Also thanks to [Sovin](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/sovin) and [dracoxlovesxharry](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/dracoxlovesxharry) for much-needed encouragement. ♥


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Content warning** : very brief suicide mention.

  
**Chapter Fifteen**  


**Download link:**  
[mp3](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/world_aint_ready/worldaintready_15.mp3) | 55 MB | Running Time: 01:20:19  
  
The podbook  & zip files containing all mp3s are available on the [front page](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2741591/chapters/6144995).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! :D


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Content warning** : This chapter contains slurs and homophobia.
> 
> Here we are! This has been an amazing couple of years. Thanks for sticking with me; you're the best listeners ever. ♥

  
**Chapter Sixteen**  
  
**Download links:**  
[mp3      (with music)](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/world_aint_ready/worldaintready_16.mp3) | 73 MB | Running Time: 01:46:47  
[mp3 (without music)](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/world_aint_ready/worldaintready_16_nomusic.mp3) | 72 MB | Running Time: 01:45:18  
  
The podbook  & zip files containing all mp3s are available on the [front page](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2741591/chapters/6144995).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter is "[Shake The Sheets](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ko35ACvQIvM)" by Ted Leo and the Pharmacists.


End file.
